The floor of an aircraft, and in particular the floor of the cargo hold of an aircraft, is formed by a plurality of uniformly spaced-apart longitudinal profiles which extend parallel to the longitudinal axis (x axis) of the aircraft. Underneath the longitudinal profiles there extend transverse beams, which in the case of some types of aircraft, in particular freight aircraft, at the same time form the frames (known as integral frames). The transverse beams extend with preference such that they are uniformly spaced apart underneath the longitudinal profiles, in each case transversely (y axis) in relation to the longitudinal axis of the aircraft. The longitudinal profiles may be formed, at least to some extent, as channels (known as “tie-down channels”), which serve for accommodating lashing points. Rolling loads, for example, are secured on the floor of the cargo hold by means of the lashing points to prevent them from changing their position. The longitudinal profiles resting on the transverse beams form together with further elements the floor framework in the form of a grid. Placed between the longitudinal profiles are floor panels, to create a floor surface that is substantially planar and can be walked on.
The transverse beams optimally transfer transverse loads that act parallel to the y axis, that is to say transversely in relation to the direction of flying. Furthermore, torques about the z axis (known as torque Mz) can be absorbed by the transverse beams. The forces occurring parallel to the x axis and the z axis (known as forces Fx and Fz) and the torques about the x axis and the y axis (known as torques Mx and My) require frames that can sufficiently withstand mechanical loads. The longitudinal beams or the channels are in turn advantageously subjected to the loading of the forces Fx and the torques My.
Conventionally, lashing points are usually connected by four screws each to the upper frame flanges of the frames. Therefore, the mechanical loads mentioned are introduced by way of the indirect path in the form of the frame, resulting in additional statically relevant offset moments, which have to be absorbed and which lead to increases in weight on account of the more stable design of the frames that is required for this purpose.